


Nothing's as sweet as you

by harrystylesandstuff



Series: The frozen yogurt series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because I can, Blow Jobs, California, Deep love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frozen Yogurt, Harry in Pink, Harry is just too weird and Louis is too sweet, Just one exquisite one but still, Louis in Sweaters, Louis in socks, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Partying, Rich Harry, Special appearance of Niall's hat, Summer, Summer Love, a tad of smut, even if it's way more than that, featuring Louis barefoot, there's so much fluff I'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystylesandstuff/pseuds/harrystylesandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis flies to California with his squad to party but end up falling for a cute giant in a pink apron selling frozen yogurts.</p><p>AU where Louis spends his life without shoes and eats too much frozen yogurt to hang out with a clumsy Harry who's rich af. With a special appearance of Louis' hot friend Luke and Niall's hat. It's basically filled with fluff and Californian vibes and I needed to get it out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's as sweet as you

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo 
> 
> I thought about this AU last night and couldn't go to sleep not writing it so here it is !
> 
> It's a quick and fluffy one with a tad of smut so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> It's way less dramatic that what I usually write and it just made me want to eat frozen yogurt on the beach.
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Radio - Lana del Rey  
> Angels - The xx  
> Roses Are Red - Bobby Vinton  
> Our Song - The xx  
> Sweather Weather - The Neighbourhood
> 
> Mel
> 
> x

[ ](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/harrystylesandstuff/media/Capture%20drsquoeacutecran%202015-06-05%20agrave%2008.32.53_zpsq6wfx3d6.png.html)

 

 

“ Did you pack enough socks ? “

Louis has heard this question too many times for it to be remotely normal. His mom sometimes forget he’s a twenty-three year old who can take care of himself. Just because he spends his days playing video games and cries watching animated movies doesn’t mean he’s not an adult. That’s what he tries to remind himself of anyway.

“Yes mom, I did.” Louis says, rolling his eyes after letting a heavy sigh out.

“Are you rolling your eyes right now ?”

“No, of course m’not mom. I have to go, Calvin’s picking me up in five. I call you when we’re there. I love you.”

“I love you too Boobear. Please stay safe.” Jay tries not to show how worried she is about her son going so far away from her. Letting him leave the house to move in the university dorms when he turned eighteen was already hard enough, you’d think it would have prepared her for this.

“I will.” Louis reassures his mom the best he can, hoping he’ll be able to keep that promise.

Louis and his friends had been planning this trip since high school. After five years of studying at uni and getting busy with part time jobs, they would finally be able to make their dream come true and fly to the US to see another side of the world.

Growing up, all Louis has ever seen were large fields and strong Yorkshire accents and a cold weather. When they started uni, Louis and his closest friends, Calvin, Luke and Oli, decided to fly to California as soon as they save enough money to stay in a nice hotel and stay there for two months. It’s pretty much the only reason that kept Louis going all this time without having a mental breakdown.

After checking one last time that he has enough hoodies and his hair products – this messy fringe doesn’t just happen to be perfect by itself – Louis throws his black and red backpack over his shoulder and skips to the door of his dorm for the very last time. He had moved all his stuff to his mom’s house and left what he needed for the trip for last, not knowing where he’d move in when he’ll come back. He’ll definitely have enough time to think about that, tanning in Malibu, or surfing.

He checks his phone to make sure where Calvin said he’d park before taking one last look at the place he spent the last four years of his life. He sighs, smiling to himself, ready to start a new chapter of his life and finally closes that chapter.

When he reaches Calvin’s car, his friend has already opened the trunk and is leaning on the door, looking more excited than Louis has ever seen him. Louis gives him a quick hug before throwing his suitcase in the car and hopping in the backseat, joining Oli seating in the front passenger seat and Luke on his left. They all greet him shouting as they turn the radio up. They know this summer is going to be unforgettable.

 

**********

 

The sun hits harder than the eighteen hours total it took to get from Doncaster to Los Angeles. It might be the already overwhelming jet lag or the lack of fresh air but as soon as Louis and his friends step outside the airport, they all take a synchronised pause to realize where they are. They’re finally here. After all those years making plans to get out of Donny. They’re finally here. They look at each other in silence before sharing a look they have only for each other and resume walking towards a cab.

If they thought the sun was the best part of the journey so far, they all reconsider after taking one look at the hotel. They opted for a luxurious yet not too pretentious place just a few feet away from Venice Beach. They figured they’d be able to chill all day, skating, tanning, enjoying the art and still be able to go clubbing wherever.

They had booked a suite for the two months with a discount and fight to choose their respective bed as soon as they open the door. They jump and shout for at least ten minutes before gathering on the balcony to find out they have a view on the beach and a hot tub in the right corner. Saying they’re pleased with their choice is an understatement.

They decide on taking a quick nap after their tiring flight before doing anything. There’s no point in going out and fall dead asleep in the middle of the road after all.

When Louis wakes up, he smiles absentmindedly, tangling himself in the soft blanket he’s buried under. The four pillows around his head turned his bed into a cocoon and he’s not ready to leave it yet, but he’s never been so ready to get out of bed his entire life either. For once, he doesn’t have to worry about being late to work, being late to class, being late to his job interview…He doesn’t have anywhere to be, and it’s bloody amazing.

He’s daydreaming about how the rest of the trip could go when he’s pulled by his feet off the bed, making him squeak as he hopelessly tries to hold on to the mattress.

“C’mon ! Time for drinks ! LA baby !” Calvin’s voice echoes in the room and Louis considers kicking him in the balls.

“Fuck off !” He giggles but gives in and sweeps his fringe on the side, trying hard not to look like he’s been sleeping with his face trapped in a pillow castle.

They all take turns in the two bathrooms trying to get ready for their first night out in California. Louis takes forever with his hair, as usual, deciding on a plain white tee, his black skinny jeans and his black Vans. He makes a mental note to stop in a Vans shop and buy every single shoe for a lifetime supply.

As soon as they’re all good to go, Calvin leads the way down the street as if he’s been living here his whole life and knows where to go. Oli is following right behind him throwing his arms in the air like a lunatic while Luke and Louis walk slowly, enjoying the cool air and the blasting music at each corner of the sidewalk. It’s only been a few hours but they already feel like leaving will be the hardest thing in the world.

After over fifteen minutes walking down the street, they’re attracted by a bar lit by colourful lights, as crowded inside as it is outside, playing a mix that make them feel just a bit more American. Calvin leads the way and zig zags through the crowd to the bar.

“Shots ?” Oli asks but Calvin has already gotten the attention of the barmaid, probably shamelessly flirting with her to get free drinks. He manages to get them a round and they all down a shot of vodka, then another, and another, before getting beers, and get upstairs where they set up a chilling area with an open roof. They spot an empty couch and fall on it, passing a lighter as they all get a cigarette out of their pocket.

It’s nice and calming, the music has now gone to Bob Marley and the people on the roof are all either leaning on the wall or passed out on chairs and couches and it’s all too pleasant. Louis is sinking into the cautions with a hand on his chest, legs spread with a knee knocking Luke’s. They’re all looking up at the stars above, enjoying the Californian sky and the alcohol burning inside.

“ Guys, we’re fucking here.” Oli smiles and they all nod as they exhale their blinding smoke and reach for their beers on the floor.

“ So what’s the plan for tomorrow ? ” Luke tries but they all groan just thinking about doing something other than smoking and drinking on a rooftop.

“ We should probably start by walking on Venice, no ? “ Oli suggests, looking for some kind of agreement on his friends’ face.

“Yeah, I wanna see the skate park, it looked sick ! “ Louis says with the cigarette tucked in the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah mate I wanna do that ! “ Calvin adds and they’re about to continue making more plans when a group of girls approach them. One of them, a tall blonde in ripped shorts and an oversized Iron Maiden tee walks towards Louis and squats down to speak in his ear over the music.

“ Hi, sorry to bother you guys but do you have a lighter by any chance ? “ She asks with a raspy crackled voice, giving a bright smile and showing Louis her cigarette as proof. He nods and slides his hand in his jeans to get his fancy silver lighter out and hands it to her. That would be the moment for her to stand back up but instead she just lights up her cigarette inches away from Louis’ face and takes a long drag before exhaling the smoke through her nose whilst smirking.

“ Good ? “ Louis smiles and stretches his arm waiting for his lighter to be returned. She slowly nods and takes a quick look at Louis’ friends before putting the lighter back into Louis’ hand and leaning in again.

“ Where are you guys from ? “ She asks and it’s only then that Louis realizes her friends are all chatting with the other boys.

“ How d’you know we’re not from here love ? “ He says taking another drag and brushing his stubble trying to hide a smile. The girl laughs squinting his eyes and Louis decides she’s a very beautiful blonde tanned girl, just like he had imagined Californian girls look like.

“ Never seen you here. Plus, I’ve heard you guys talk and I couldn’t understand one word with that cute accent.” Louis throws his head back chuckling, giving up trying to pass for a local. “ I’m Charlie.”

“ Louis. “ Louis says and shakes the hand she gives him. Charlie suddenly hops on the spot with a loud sigh, making Louis let out a low ‘oh’ in surprise.

“ Fuck, my legs were killing me ! “ She groans before sitting on the floor right next to Louis, resting an arm next to his thigh. He laughs and checks on the others but they all seem to have a lot of fun with Charlie’s friends and they probably don’t want to be bothered.

Charlie turns out to be a very friendly and interesting person and Louis finds himself talking about how Coco Pops are the only relevant cereals, the last episode of Homeland, the One Tree Hill era and where is the nearest Vans store. She tells him her girlfriend actually works there and could get him a discount because that’s just how much she loves Charlie and Louis does his best to avoid being jealous over how her cheeks threaten to break by smiling so much when she talks about her.

If there was one thing Louis was not ready to think about, that was his love life. He had had two girlfriends before coming out as gay when he turned twenty and meeting Aiden who ended up being not as important as he thought. Louis was just wondering if he’d ever find someone worth hurting his cheeks smiling for.

The night goes on too fast for Louis to understand how the hell the sun is already rising. He hasn’t left Charlie the whole night while the others made out on the couch with her friends and they laughed pretending to not be uncomfortable about it. At some point – when Luke went downstairs to the restroom and the others nearly started having sex in public – they walked towards the end of the roof, careful not to fall over, admiring the sun rise with a reggae song echoing.

“ You’ll love it here. “ Charlie says after a long silence.

“ I’m sure I will. “

“And people are chill and persuasive. Be careful not to get your heart broken by a beautiful boy. “ She winks and Louis raises a brow, confused about how she’d possibly pick up on his sexuality so fast.

‘How do you know I’m-“

“We’ve been talking for hours and not once have you checked my exposed boobs through my cut out sleeves. “ Charlie giggles and Louis can’t help but join her and playfully hit her shoulder.

When the sun is fully up, they stroll back to the couch to find Calvin, Oli and Luke exchanging numbers with Charlie’s friends.

“Hey Louis, we made plans for sushi tonight ! “ Calvin announces with a cracked out voice fighting hard to keep his swollen eyes open.

“ Oh sweet ! “ Charlie says casually, hooking her arm around Louis’ shoulder to pull him close before letting go and join her friends. They all decide on an hour to meet outside the boys’ hotel and leave the bar Louis’ not sure is legal for letting people crash this late.

They spend the day sleeping, too jet lagged to do anything exciting for now. It’s two in the afternoon when they finally emerge from their slumber. The sun is blinding them through the windows and they all agree on pulling the curtains from now on before going out. Louis can hear the seagulls and feel a light breeze on his feet hanging off the bed. When he opens his eyes, he sees Luke smoking on the balcony and understands where that wind comes from. The others must still be trying to recover from the night because there’s a frightening silence only broken by Luke’s breaths outside and Oli’s occasional snoring.

Louis drags himself out of bed, throws on his blue and grey Addidas jacket and his black sweats before stepping outside to join Luke.

“ Mornin’ mate ! “ Louis says, lifting his fist. Luke hesitates but knocks his own fist in Louis’ anyway.

“ It’s 2 pm Louis. “

“ So ? “ Louis challenges but his friend knows better than to keep arguing and just shrugs and giggles.

“ I could get used to that kind of sun.” Luke says, looking at the beach.

“I know bro I can’t believe we’re here, it’s fucking sick. “

“ Those girls were pretty cool last night…and this morning. How’s that blonde one ? “

“ Charlie ? She’s cool, she’s funny. “ Louis starts. “ Her girlfriend works at a Vans shop not too far from here. She said she’d get me a discount. “

Luke immediately looks at Louis, searching for some kind of expression at the mention of that girl being into girls, but Louis has long passed that stage where he would envy people openly out. He’s still not entirely comfortable around the rest of his friends though. The majority of them are not too sure if they’re okay with their friend being into guys so they just avoid the topic and keeps talking girls and boobs anyway. Louis promises he wasn’t offended when one of them said he prays everyday not to have gay children, but Luke knows. Luke’s always noticed how Louis truly felt about this. That’s why he always looks for that look in his eyes, that look that says “please don’t hate me for being like this”.

“ That’s great, we could go while the other sloths are hibernating ? “ Luke whispers to make sure they don’t hear him, making Louis laugh too loud and ruin all his effort.

“ Yeah. I can’t wait for them to wake up, we’ll be stuck until, like, seven. I’ll take a quick shower and I meet you in the living room. “ Louis says before throwing his cigarette over the balcony and skips on his tip toes to the bathroom.

The sun is even brighter than an hour ago. People are all enjoying themselves and the weather, skating, rollerblading and talking loud, casually walking in short shorts, bikinis, showing off their perfect tanned bodies, walking their dogs…

They find the Vans shop after twenty minutes of exploring Venice Beach and Charlie is already running through the store when they step inside.

“ Louis ! “ She shouts and throws herself into his arms before giving a friendly hug to Luke. “ How’s it going guys ? “

“Good, good ! “ Louis says excitedly, already eyeing the hundreds of models of shoes hanging on the walls around him. He’s not even listening to Charlie when he spots a pair with skulls on it and lets his feet guide him towards the shoes, leaving Luke with the blonde girl.

It takes him a total of two hours to decide on three pairs. He thanks god for giving him Luke and his patience because Calvin would have already killed him twice. He debates getting a fourth pair for free with Jennifer, Charlie’s girlfriend, and ends up getting a fifth one. They’re all on sale and much cheaper here, that’s what Louis convinces himself of anyway to justify this.

When they’re done, they thank Charlie and Jennifer multiple times before walking out and continuing visiting the famous walk. They pass by endless souvenirs shops, smoothie bars, street artists performing, forcing them to stop every five minutes to gasp at people breakdancing or strumming guitars. Louis almost falls, crying too hard over Luke’s near death experience when seeing a Chucky doll look alike and it’s just the best day of his life really.

They make their way down to the beach and sit down on the sand, enjoying the atmosphere and the refreshing breeze despite the heat. They take enough pictures to fill an entire album and send every single one of them to Oli and Calvin who, by the lack of response, are still sleeping. They send a few snapchats and take forever to choose the right filters for Instagram before putting their phone back in their pocket and watch the surfers take wave after wave, the children run everywhere, a few stoners stumble behind them and a couple jog.

“ I saw you, you know. “ Luke says after a while with a serious tone even though he’s smiling.

“ What ? “

“I saw the way you looked at them. You’ll get that Louis. I promise. “ Luke says, not looking at Louis once because he knows how much of a sensitive subject it is. But Louis knows exactly what Luke means. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Charlie and Jennifer, how much they showed their affection, how obvious their love was. He knows he has a specific look when he feels overwhelmingly envious of someone, and he knows Luke knows it. They’ve known each other for years and he can’t hide anything from him, yet he can’t explain everything going through his mind right now. He doesn’t want to explain it to himself.

Instead of saying anything back, Louis just frowns and digs his feet in the sand, glad he took off his shoes. He didn’t put socks on so he doesn’t bother worrying about sand in them. Luke rolls his eyes at the sight of Louis not wearing socks as per usual. He can wear socks and he can wear shoes but he just can’t wear them at the same time.

They stay in there for a few more minutes before Luke’s cravings for frozen yogurt drags them back to the sidewalk. It doesn’t take long before they find a little frozen yogurt shop. It’s hidden and there’s not a single person inside but there’s no guarantee to find another one further down so they walk in and try not to escape at the sight of the bright pink covering the walls and Elvis Presley blasting. There’s no one behind the counter yet, but they figure they should choose their flavour before anyway, so they grab a medium cup and start reading every single frozen yogurt flavour. Luke goes for a half mango and passion fruit, half lemon and Louis goes for double cookie and cream. When they reach the counter, they’re picking toppings when they hear a deep voice sing along Roses Are Red by Bobby Vinton, and look at each other, trying hard not to burst out laughing. The man singing is clearly unaware that there are customers in the shop. Louis takes a deep breath trying not to laugh and coughs loudly to attract whoever is singing. It’s not that he’s bad at singing, it’s actually quite nice if he’s being honest, but he’s also starving and impatient.

“ Roses are red my looooove… Violets are Blue ouh ouh..Sugar is sweet my love BUT NOT as sweet as youuuuu…” The voice emerges from the back shop and doesn’t even jump at the sight of Louis and Luke eyeing him weirdly. Louis would normally make a joke but words don’t leave his mouth when he catches sight of the man’s smile.

He’s a tall brunette with long curly hair twirling behind his ears. He has glowing green eyes and his smile is too sweet for this world. He does a pirouette on his way to the counter and cackles with a giant hand on his belly, as if it’d soothe his aching laughter, and leans dramatically on one side, ready to ask the most important question of his life.

“Gentleman. How can I spread the love in your life today ? “ He asks very seriously before adjusting his light pink apron on his waist and Louis wonders if he’s ever seen such a tall sunshine before. Luke doesn’t seem as shocked and just giggles trying to play along.

“ Well, you could give me a blue spoon and a red one and tell me how much we owe you !“ Luke says and Louis watches in awe as the frozen yogurt guy bows, pulling his apron as a dress, and announces the amount. He picks up the two spoons and hands Luke the red one before walking towards Louis and handing him the blue one with a soft smile, expecting some sort of reaction, and it’s only then that Louis realizes he hasn’t moved long enough to pass for a normal human.

“ Um…Thanks. Wait…How do you know the blue one’s for me ? “ Louis says, trying hard not to stutter for some reason.

“ Your eyes are the brightest blue. There’s no way you’re not obsessed with that colour.” Frozen yogurt guy coos and Louis really wants him to stop saying things like that because he’s not trained for that kind of conversation. He must notice because he clears his throat and digs the spoon in Louis’ cup, since he still hasn’t made a gesture to reach it himself. He stares at Louis for a few seconds, searching for a response. It’s only two seconds but it feels like a long ass time and Louis doesn’t remember how to make his mouth do that talking thing.

“Thanks mate ! “ Luke tries to save Louis from the embarrassment.

“Oh, British ain’t ya ? “ Frozen yogurt guy says happily, bringing his hands in a praying gesture. “ I’m from Cheshire.”

“ Doncaster !” Luke says and Louis is not sure why he’s being ignored but he doesn’t like that.

“ You live here ? “ Louis pats himself mentally for getting it together and finally takes a step closer to Luke.

“ Yeah. “ Frozen yogurt guy nods, looking a bit too intensely into Louis’ eyes. “ You ? “ He means to talk to both of them but his eyes doesn’t leave Louis’.

“ Um…No. Just for a couple of months, enjoying summer and all. “ Louis says and scoops a spoon full of frozen yogurt before it melts, and brings it to his mouth, but his brain has clearly been damaged because he somehow slightly misses it and gets a bit of yogurt on his nose. He tries discretely licking it off thinking no one noticed but he hears a soft giggle and looks up to see frozen yogurt guy choking himself with his hand trying not to laugh too hard. It’s not a mocking laugh though. It’s the laugh Louis uses when one of his sisters does something too cute to handle.

“ Do you have any tips for us ? “ Luke asks, trying to distract frozen yogurt guy from Louis in an attempt to save his friend from blushing to death.

“ I mean, I could show you around. The best parts are not tourists friendly. If you guys wanna fully enjoy the Californian vibes you have to go local. “ Frozen yogurt guy smiles and turns to pick up something. He returns with a small piece of paper and a pen. He writes something down whilst Louis tries to freeze his brain with his yogurt. When he’s done, he walks around the counter again and hands Louis the small paper.

“ That’s my number. It’d be my pleasure to make you happy.” Louis’ still not sure how this guy is real but he takes the paper and smiles so much his eyes come in two thin lines and he has to internally shout at himself to tone it down. His brain works too fast and instead of a casual smile, he gets from excited teeth exposing smile to angry confused sad face and he really doesn’t know what’s happening, but frozen yogurt guy is giggling again.

“ Thank you...” Louis takes another look at the paper. “ Harry.”

“ Sure…Um…”

“Louis.”

“Louis.” Frozen yogurt g- Harry repeats and it sounds so much better coming from him Louis considers asking him to record it and set it as his ringtone. If only his voice was the only issue though. The guy is looking at Louis as if there’s no one else in the whole world and he has the smile of a happy child.

“ And I’m Luke ! “ A voice behind pops the little bubble that had formed above them and Louis slightly shakes his head trying to come back to Earth. He’s about to ask if Harry likes sushi but a couple thankfully enters the shop and he closes his mouth.

‘Well, Luke, Louis…It was great meeting you, but I shall resume saving the world.” Harry says, raising his fist in the air as if he’s about to fly off the ground and grow an instant cape on his back.

Luke laughs and Louis tries his best not to choke on his yogurt and they wave him goodbye before getting outside. They walk for ten minutes in silence before Luke starts talking again, after throwing his empty cup away, and Louis really just wants his cup to be full again so he can keep his mouth busy.

“ So…are we going to talk about what just happened or ?”

“No we’re not.” Louis says and crosses Luke’s path to throw his cup in the bin as well, trying hard not to keep that blue spoon in his pocket.

There’s no way he’s acknowledging what just happened. He’s not even sure what actually happened to be honest. He’s the most loud and engaging person, ready to mock anyone who gives him the chance, yet here he was, completely still and silent in front of this guy twirling in his pink apron. He knows Luke noticed. There’s no way he hasn’t, if the shop had one more person, that person would have noticed as well. There was just something that made him not want to mock this guy. He lit up the room and his voice was just so hypnotizing and his giant hands flying in the air as he spoke was so endearing and the way he looked at Louis as if he actually saw him…

“Okay. “ Luke breaks Louis’ thoughts and gets his phone out of his pocket to answer the incoming call. “Oh finally the sloths are alive…We’re on Venice Beach, just got frozen yogurts…yeah…okay yeah we’re coming.” Luke says and hangs up.

“Oli and Calvin ?”

“ Yeah, they said the girls are picking us up at eight. “

“ I’ve never had sushi. “ Louis admits and he doesn’t really know why since Luke is perfectly aware of that. There’s not much enthusiasm for sushi in Doncaster, they’re more into burgers and a fat Domino’s, not fancy raw fishes wrapped in seaweed.

“Me neither. I think we’ll have a lot of firsts here.” Luke says, pensive, and Louis doesn’t know why that idea has released raging butterflies in his stomach.

They get to the hotel at around seven and are welcome by two very high and giggly Calvin and Oli. They’re not too sure what’s up until their eyes land on the weed spread across the coffee table and the bong sitting on the floor. Louis tries to ignore the fact that they dared getting fucked without Luke and himself and walks to his room to drop his bags and try being presentable for tonight. He quickly undresses himself after turning the shower on, waiting for the water to get warmer, and takes a look at himself in the mirror. He kind of regrets not going to the gym with the lads, maybe he’d have rock hard abs by now, but he’d really rather sleep so he shrugs and steps into the shower, closing the door behind him and letting the steam blind him.

As the water flows down his chest and slightly burns his skin, he tilts his head back and runs his hands through his hair, trying hard not to think about earlier. They’ve seen great things throughout the day and he’s really excited about those five pairs of Vans, however, the only thing he really cares about right now is the tall curly haired guy in the pink apron. There was just something so striking about him, it’s like, when he walked into the room, he just brought the sun with him. Louis had to fight himself not to smile at every single word he said and he’s not sure he’ll be able to forget that smile. It’s the sort of smile that can heal broken souls and grow flowers in a rotting garden and makes you wonder why you ever felt sad. It’s funny how a complete stranger made Louis feel more happiness than the closest people in his life ever have. Maybe it was just an act, maybe that guy is an asshole and was just being professional…but that kind of flowing perkiness can’t be faked. The way his hair waved when he moved, the way he rested his hand on his belly when laughing, the way he laughed, the-

“LOUIS ! “ Calvin shouted whilst knocking on the bathroom door, making Louis jump.

“ I’m ready give me a fucking minute ! “ Louis snaps and notices his wrinkly fingers. He turns the shower off and takes a deep breath before opening the door and wraps a towel around his waist. There’s no way he’s not seeing him again. He’s pretty sure Harry gave him his number just to be polite but maybe it wouldn’t suck trying.

 

**********

 

It’s been two weeks. They’ve been walking around Santa Monica for the past few days, enjoying the beach, the pier, the cafés and every photobooth they came across. They’ve taken way too many pictures and had too many memorable adventures already and they’ve been meeting Charlie, Jennifer, and their friends, every night, going to local bars playing reggae music until six in the morning. They’ve enjoyed the hot tub in the middle of the night and passed out half naked on the suite floors, they’ve met extremely friendly people teaching them the Californian lifestyle and made so many memories it feels like they’ve been here for months.

Louis has never had such a great time and he’s just hoping it stays that way. He’s having the time of his life with his three best friends and met awesome people teaching him new things everyday and he’s able to just relax for once and not worry about anything. Of course, he still checks on his mom and the girls and Ernie every chance he gets, but with the time difference and the lack of sleep, he just sticks to texting a few “Everything’s great ! Call you when I can ! Love you !” and sending pictures of everywhere he goes, making an exception for the few weed bars and late nights in the streets and too many strangers in one room.

One thing that’s also been going very well, however, is what he keeps doing every single afternoon. He just wanted to see him once more, he didn’t mean to make it a habit. Everyday after 2 pm, Louis suddenly craves frozen yogurt from that specific place. Oli and Calvin haven’t even suspected anything – or don’t want to – so they just accompany him to that one place on Venice Beach. They always mock Harry for being weird and Louis has to control himself not to punch his friends in the face but he’s just glad he has a cover to keep seeing him. He doesn’t say much when he goes there, but it makes him feel just a little bit better. At this point he has pretty much tried every flavour and toppings and has collected enough blue spoons to build a boat back to England, but he keeps begging his friends to go get froyos and try their best not to be rude to Harry.

Today though, Calvin and Oli are dying in their bed and Luke has gone to see his cousin in the city. It’s 2:30 pm and he’s alone in his room in silence, staring at the little piece of paper he hasn’t been able to use yet. He can’t. He can’t just call him and ask him to show him around, how odd would that be ? He doesn’t mind doing it with Charlie or any other friend he’s made so far, but there’s just something about Harry that makes it different, and he’s just not comfortable doing that.

He’s about to tear the paper apart but groans and throws it in the nightstand drawer before slipping into his jean shorts and mustard Nike tee, grabbing his new Vans on the way out, and rushing to the lift before he changes his mind. He tries his best to style his now very soft and shiny fringe in the mirrors on the walls, making a mental note never to comb his hair ever again. He makes his way in the hotel lobby barefoot, shoes still in hand and considers not wearing them before stepping on the burning concrete. He slips his shoes on only halfway and walks towards Venice Beach, fighting the voices in his head forcing him to go back to his room and stop thinking about that boy.

When he’s three steps away from the shop, he freezes. He questions his entire life and comes to the conclusion that, no matter what happens, he’ll still be back in England in a few weeks and will be able to pretend nothing has ever happened with this stranger.

“Louis !” Harry greets him with open arms as soon as the bell rings. He has his usual little panic attack for half a second before gathering his senses and remembering how to function properly again.

“Hi !”

“Which flavour are you going for today ?” Harry asks as if he’s receiving a surprise gift, like he can’t wait to find out what yogurt Louis is going to experience next. That’s one of the things that make Louis excited to eat so much sugar.

“Dunno..Um…I’m running out of ideas here, Harold.” Louis says and wants to slap himself. Is his name even Harold ? Does he hate being called Harold ? Is Harold a name ?

“ Here, let me help youuuu.” Harry sings and skips around the counter to join Louis. His black skinny jeans are too tight and Louis thinks they might have been painted on him because no human should go through that kind of pain. Harry walks in front of Louis to grab a cup and Louis can’t help staring at his back. He’s wearing a loose shirt that’s hanging at his waist. It might have been really artistic but all Louis can see are cells and he’s reminded of biology, that is until Harry lifts his arms to reach the handle for the yogurt, and a soft looking golden skin is suddenly in full exposure and, no, Louis did not need this right now. He deserves some kind of award for not gasping out loud when Harry drops a cup he had grabbed by accident at the same time as the one he’s filling, and Louis tries hard to keep his eyes away from Harry’s bum but he’s done a lot already today and he’s too exhausted to fight this one. When Harry stands back up, waving his hair dramatically, Louis is just too close to looking for the hidden camera shooting a commercial or some shit because that boy is too much.

“ Do you like peanuts ? “

“Yeah I like peni-nuts ! Yes I do like nuts, peanuts, yes peanuts, good, yes.” Harry doesn’t even flinch and Louis is just glad he’s not facing him right now because he’s a mess.

“ Do you like them big ? “ Louis looks around to make sure there are no children because…what.

“ Um…”

“ We have like tiny ones, they’re nice, but not as nice as the big ones. There’s a risk you might choke on them but it’s totally worth it. “ Harry says in the most casual and suave voice and Louis is still looking for that hidden camera.

“Um…You choose. “ Is all Louis can get out without squeaking.

“I think you’ll enjoy them big ones. “ Harry nods to himself and scoops a spoon full of nuts into the cup. “ Any syrup ? “

“ Do you want me to die from diabetes ? “ Louis asks and widens his eyes when Harry nearly drops the cup from laughing too hard. Louis just can’t believe he’s the reason for that kind of joy. Something he said provoked that laugh. He just wants to be the only reason for that laugh from now on.

“ I think you’re good.”

“Are you serious ? I’ve been in America for two weeks and I can feel my blood turn into sugar and fat every second. “ Louis rolls his eyes and tries to be angry but it only makes Harry giggle more.

“ It doesn’t look like it though… “ Harry says as he scans Louis’ body and a silence settles.

“ Thanks ? “ Louis raises a brow with a shy smile, feeling the heat in his cheeks and wondering the last time he felt that intimidated.

“ You’re very welcome. “ Harry smiles, still not breaking the gaze. “ So no syrup…Then a shot of that new caramel creamer we’ve got ?”

There is a universe where the words “caramel creamer” don’t sound sexual. This is not that kind of universe.

“ I’m not too fond of caramel, actually. “ Louis says to save himself. By the way Harry says ‘caramel creamer’ he must fucking lick his lips spreading it on the yogurt and it’s a sight Louis is just not ready to cope with for now.

“ What are you fond of then, Lou ? “ He doesn’t know if it’s the question or the new nickname no one’s ever used before but something just makes Louis chuckle and hide a smile behind the back of his hand while staring at his feet.

“ I like chocolate. “

“ Really ?! I’ve got the perfect thing for you ! “ Harry looks so happy he could burst, all because of a chocolate reveal, and Louis just can’t hide his fond anymore, this boy is just too much joy and it warms his heart. Harry sets the cup on the counter and runs to the back shop. There’s an unsettling noise of broken glass before he returns with a huge jar of chocolate fondue of some sort and Louis’ jaw drops.

“ For fuck- what’s this ? “

“ The new French chocolate fondue ! We’re supposed to only put it in the shop this weekend but…I know you’ll love it. “ Louis can’t do much more than smiling fondly at this clumsy giant storing out secret chocolate just to make him smile.

After pouring the mixture on the frozen yogurt, Harry picks up a blue spoon and digs it in the cup as usual. Louis waits for him to announce the seven dollars but Harry doesn’t so Louis gives him anyway. When Louis’ sets the money on the counter, Harry slides it back towards him, shaking his head no.

“ It’s on me. You trusted me with the flavours, you don’t owe me anything. “

“But-“

“ Louis ! “ Harry playfully snaps, swapping a hand as if to give an order, eyes closed and eyebrows raised as he tilts his head dramatically, ready to get someone out of his kitchen or something.

“ Okay ! Okay ! Thanks a lot Haz. “ Louis smiles and he tries to make sure he hasn’t told Harry it’s going to be Christmas tomorrow because it sure as hell looks like he did.

He’s about to make his way out of the shop but the biggest hand on Earth grabs his. When he turns around, he meets a desperate look, glossy eyes that clearly got hurt somehow.

“ You’re not going to taste it and tell me what you think ? “ Harry asks with a low – so freaking low and deep – voice, still holding on Louis’ hand, like a child who realizes his parents aren’t going to congratulate him on that horrible doodle he spent hours on.

“ Of course I am. “ Louis reassures him and instantly puts a bright smile back on his dimpled face. He almost whines at the loss of Harry’s warm hand covering his but remembers it’s not normal.

He buries the spoon in the yogurt and brings it to his mouth but gets a little too distracted by how focused Harry is on his lips. It’s like he’s swallowing that yogurt with him, his own plump pink lips forming a heart as if to open up at the same time as Louis’ and it’s just all too much. Louis obviously misses his mouth trying to ignore Harry’s and gets a bit of chocolate on his nose. Harry giggles and just waits for Louis to try to lick it off just like the hundredth times before. He eventually ends up crossing his eyes and makes Harry laugh louder than he should and he’s about to laugh himself when he feels Harry’s thumb scrapping the chocolate off his face before bringing it to his tongue. He licks it and sucks on his thumb with a loud ‘pop’ and hums with his eyes closed while Louis is repeating the ABC’s of how to stand up properly because his knees are giving in.

Harry eventually finishes sucking his thumb off and waits for Louis to give his verdict. He’s not really sure what he’s eating but it could be mint mixed with coffee and he’d still eat it all to make Harry happy. It’s not that bad though, it’s actually delicious and Louis can’t help moaning into his spoon. His eyelashes are fluttering fast and his head just naturally flops backwards and he’s just experiencing a genuine frozen yogurt orgasm. Yes, that’s a thing.

“ Do you like it ? “ Harry whispers as if there’s someone else in that shop who's not allowed to hear them.

“Mmmh…” Is all Louis is able to let out.

“ Do you like the peanuts ? “ Harry asks and Louis keeps his eyes closed because he’s sure if he opens them he’s going to get hard.

“ Mmmh…”

“Do you like how big they are ? “ Harry asks in an innocent voice as if he’s genuinely not implying anything else and it just kills Louis a little bit more, so he just nods.

“ I’m so happy you like it ! “ Harry chants, folding his hands and pressing them against his cheek in adoration. When Louis opens his eyes to see it, there’s not a single bone in him that doesn’t feel it.

Louis decides on eating the entire thing in the shop and doesn’t get too bothered by the few customers that comes in from time to time. They’re all quick and it’s fascinating the way Harry just brightens someone’s day. Some of them go in looking lost and depressed and leave with a smile on their face and every time it happens Harry leans on the counter and nods as if to say “good job” to himself and it’s just the cutest thing in the world.

When Louis’ phone vibrates in his pocket, he has to double check to make sure it’s the right time. He has been hanging out in that shop for three hours. His frozen yogurt is long gone yet he’s still here, chatting with Harry whenever the customers leave. He described how much he likes or dislikes each flavour, which toppings are his favourites, what really composes the gummy bear syrup and the spoon policy.

“ So each spoon corresponds to a discount ? “ Louis asks as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“ Yes, and the more you get, the more discount and surprises you get.” Harry explains.

They’re sitting on one of the three tables in the shop, staring at the menu. They’re too close and there is no such thing as personal space but it’s somehow comfortable and easy. Their shoulders sometimes brush and their knees sometimes knock and their voices are blended into one when they finish each other’s sentences but it’s all really relaxing and Louis just doesn’t want to leave that shop.

“ What does the blue spoon get me ? “ Louis asks with a smug expression on his face.

“ Well, it gets you exclusive free toppings on your next froyo when you collect ten of them. “ Harry says and Louis considers admitting he’s been collecting them but doesn’t want to look that lame.

“ That’s all ? Ten froyos to get free toppings on only one ? “ Louis groans and Harry should be repulsed by Louis’ annoyance but he bites a smile instead and reaches for the spoon Louis is currently keeping in the corner of his mouth.

“ If you stop hurting your teeth with it I’ll get you something else. “ Harry scolds.

“Like what ? “ Louis asks, pulling the spoon out of Harry’s hand to put it back into his mouth.

“ A date ? “ Louis could have lived his whole life not knowing what choking on a spoon felt like. It’s really not an option anymore though.

“ Um…” Louis is blushing so much he feels like taking his shirt off.

“Oh…M’sorry, I thought…Nevermind, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I just thought-“

“ No no no no ! “ Louis says faster than he ever has. “ It’s not that, it’s just…I just wasn’t expecting that…prize ? “ He chuckles nervously and fixes his soft fringe to distract from the redness of his cheeks.

“ Is that a bad prize ? “ Harry asks with a pout and puppy eyes and no, Louis doesn’t deserve to witness such beauty.

“ I’d like that. “ Louis manages to say without stuttering, proving that miracles do happen and God is real.

“ Great. Do you like concerts ? “ Harry asks but doesn’t wait for an answer. “ My friend Niall is performing tonight with Ed Sheeran at The Breakfast Club…club…it’s on the beach and it’s completely free. “

“ Sounds great. I should probably check with my mates first but-“

“Oh. “ Harry says and sounds disappointed, as if he’s afraid Louis’ going to tell them to come along. He hasn’t had the best impression of them, except maybe for Luke, and maybe bringing them with him wouldn’t be such a smart idea.

“ Don’t worry, they probably already left the hotel not seeing me…I’ll just text and tell them I won’t be there tonight. “

“ No, they can come, it’s an open event. I just wanted you to only be focused on me that’s all. “ If Harry wasn’t that tall and didn’t have such a deep voice Louis could swear he’s staring at a child. It also makes him incredibly cute and Louis just wonders if he wants this kind of attention all the time. Because he could very much give him all the attention he has and more. He could very much give him everything he has if it means that Harry is smiling.

“ I will be. Of course I will have to listen to your friend and Ed Sheeran for a sec but I can manage. “ Louis grins and Harry brushes his hand against Louis’ as if it’s the most natural thing, and it is. It somehow is. They engage in a staring contest right after and Louis focuses on the green of Harry’s eyes rather than on his warm palm covering his knuckles. They’re a shiny kind of green, pure and mesmerizing, with a hint of blue around the iris and Louis decides he’s staring a bit too much to notice that. He breaks the gaze and slides his hand away from Harry’s before clearing his throat.

“ You have to go ? “ Harry says before Louis can excuse himself.

“ I should check on the lads and get ready for tonight. “

“I don’t know, I like the way you’re wearing your shoes right now.” Harry giggles, glancing at Louis’ feet halfway outside his shoes.

“Well, I’ll probably wear them but my hair’s the real issue here.”

“I like it like that. It looks really soft. “ Harry mumbles and Louis’ not sure if he’s supposed to hear this so he doesn’t say anything. He also doesn’t say anything, or move, when Harry brings a hand through his fringe to sweep it across his forehead exactly how he does it himself, except he doesn’t open his mouth like that when he does it. “ Sorry.” Harry quickly stops just when Louis is wondering if there is such thing as a binding contract to make Harry touch his hair everyday.

They stand up at the same time and Louis waves him goodbye before walking back to the hotel. He’s dragging his feet on the concrete reluctantly because he just wants to go back there and tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair and maybe braid it if he wants.

The moment he opens the door, he’s not sure how to react. The suite is a mess, there’re empty champagne bottles scattered all over the floor, weed on the table, clothes hanging on the TV and it smells like an orgy happened seconds ago.

“Calvin ! “ Louis shouts, making his way through the scattered glass to reach the balcony, following the few voices.

“Louis ! Bro ! Where have you been ?! “ A very drunk, very high and very fucked up Calvin yells from the hot tub with a joint in his hand.

“ Just walking and- “ Louis starts but stops when he spots a head coming up next to Calvin, a girl wipes her mouth and scoots closer into his side and Louis is about to vomit his chocolaty yogurt.

“ Hi Louis ! We’ve missed you ! “ Charlie calls from behind and jumps on Louis’ back. He’s worried she’s too intoxicated as well but when he faces her she’s her normal self and it just comforts him a little bit.

“ Have you guys seen the mess in the living room ? “ Louis scolds and frowns because he’s the last person who would ever ask such a question.

“Chiiiiiillllll “ Oli spits from the corner of the balcony, surrounded by two brunettes in their underwear, giggling and finishing the probably very last bottle of champagne there is. “C’mon, join us ! “

“Where’s Luke ? “ Louis doesn’t want to reveal his plans for the night. He doesn’t want them to ruin it for him. He loves them, knows them since he was little, but he has to admit they’re not the most responsible guys.

“He’s in his room, with a someone.” Calvin puffs before laughing hard for some reason.

Louis tries to turn around and make his way to his own room only to find out Luke obviously got his room mixed up and enjoys pleasing a girl next to Louis’ teddy bear that he will never look at ever again. He doesn’t even bother getting into an argument and just rushes to get socks, his black skinny jeans and a white tee before storming out of the suite. He’s nearly there when he feels someone drag him backwards and he’s all of a sudden sinking into the couch surrounded by four other people. They’re doing lines and filling up a bong and Louis is just struggling to get back up but Calvin pulls him back down and a girl is leaning on his side and the smoke is blinding him and the music is deafening and it’s all too much.

He checks the time and he’s already panicking. He’d told Harry he’d be in front of the shop at nine and it’s already nine thirty. He’s been trying to get out for an hour but he just doesn’t want his mates to think he’s abandoning them since it was his idea in the first place to get the suite to party and get fucked up everyday. He’s torn between his best friends and the cute boy he wants to brush his shoulder against and right now, trapped between a mess of limbs and smoke and bottles…He’s just going insane. He figures he can take just one shot with them and then head to the gig and make up an excuse, so he enjoys the party for just a moment before grabbing his clothes again.

 

**********

 

“ Louis ?... Louis ? “

The voice Louis is hearing is not the one he has in his mind right now. It doesn’t fit the tall curly haired guy that makes him wonder how he got so lucky to meet an actual sunshine. That voice is nowhere near deep and suave, nowhere near that soft melody that makes him smile when talking about chocolate. It’s not his, so it’s nothing Louis is willing to listen to.

If there was such a thing as getting hit by a hammer repeatedly inside one’s skull, then Louis would have said that he’s being hit repeatedly by a hammer inside his skull. His brain has turned into mash, his arms are numb and his eyes are burning. His throat is sore and his feet are freezing. He thinks he might have had his chest replaced by a wooden plank when he realizes he’s just lying on the balcony floor, half naked, just half alive really.

Then the memories come back by flashes and Louis just can’t hold his guts in anymore. He can’t sprint to the bathroom in time so he just splashes the remaining frozen yogurt and champagne and vodka, and all the things that went in his body the day before, into an empty champagne bucket. His throat aches like Hell and he really thinks he’s there right now.

“ You’re alright bro ? “ Luke asks and Louis wonders how long he’s been sitting behind him, leaning his back against the wall.

“Am I dead ? “ Louis mutters and Luke just laughs, as if Louis isn’t being serious at all, when it’s a genuine concern.

“No bro, you just partied really hard last night. “

“Fuck. “ Louis remembers saying yes to a shot and maybe a few drags but certainly not enough to end up on the balcony in his boxers. He sits up and finally fully opens his eyes before stretching and looking over to the beach and spots that familiar place he loves so much, and it hits him. “ Harry.”

He doesn’t really pay much attention to Luke asking where he’s going or Calvin asking where he put his weed or Oli sleeping in the doorframe, not even the fact that Charlie and Jennifer are in his bed. He just hops in the shower to wash over the night before and slips into his grey shorts and favourite “British Rogue” hoodie and runs to the door. He has no time to find where his shoes are so he just keeps the pair of socks he found under the sink and gets to the frozen yogurt place. There’s a woman at the counter so he pretends to choose a flavour even though he’s not here for the yogurt today. He’s never here for the yogurt anyway but today he’s just not into pretending to be cool.

The lady takes forever to pick toppings and Louis is losing it. She keeps asking Harry what’s better between marshmallow and Hershey’s, what’s less sugary, if the fruits are fresh, what kind of syrup goes with coconut and there is a confirmation that Harry is not human considering how patient he’s being with her and still managing to be polite. He’s not being his goofy self, however, and his eyes look a bit puffy, but maybe Louis just had never noticed it before. He’s pretty sure he has memorized every detail of this boy’s face, but he tries to convince himself Harry has had a good night sleep despite asking a jerk out on a date.

“Hi…” Louis tries when the woman finally leaves. He’s searching for Harry’s eyes when he’s normally forced to avoid them. The boy is sorting out M&M’s bowls and doing anything he can not to look up and see Louis and the latter pretends it doesn’t hurt as much as it does.

“Hi.” Harry says with a dry and quick tone that sends shivers to Louis’ skin. That boy has been nothing but soft and slow but right now he’s harsh and disappointed and Louis feels worse than when he woke up with a construction site in his brain.

“Look Harry, I’m so sorry for last night, I went back to the hotel and found out they had made a complete mess and they were partying and making me join and I just wanted to have fun with them for a moment but in time for the gig, and then I just got dragged into things and it escalated so quickly and next thing I know I’m waking up on the balcony with a seagull next to me and I’m so sorry I really wanted to come but-“

“It’s okay.” Harry says, finally looking up, trying hard to faint a smile.

“No it’s not. I’ll make it up to you. Please just don’t be mad at me ? I was really looking forward to that date you know...” Louis’ not sure if he’s about to cry or collapse or both but he just needs to sit. He pulls out a chair behind him and doesn’t really care if he’s in the way of any potential customer because he’s not giving up until he sees a bright smile on Harry’s face.

“Really ? “ Harry says in a weak voice and Louis can picture him persuading himself that he wasn’t interested in hanging out with him and he just wants to go around the counter and hug confidence back into this boy.

“Of course.” Louis wonders what kind of date he could possibly come up with and remembers the little restaurant next to their hotel where he had to be carried out because he was just too full to stand up and walk. He will probably need to thank Luke for being this tall and strong someday, but he let him put his name on most his assignments in high school so Luke owes him really. It doesn’t matter if Louis had taken the work on Google, Luke doesn’t have to know that. “Do you like Mexican food ?”

“ I do love fajitas and burritos. “

“ Not fajitas or burri-“

Harry and Louis say in unison and Harry starts cackling, fixing the part of Louis’ heart he wasn’t aware was falling apart.

“You’ll tell me when then.” Harry smiles, trying hard to pretend to still be mad.

“When’s your next break ? “

“In ten minutes but-“

“In ten minutes then.”

“But Louis it’s-“

“I’ll wait over there while you finish.” Louis ignores Harry protesting. He doesn’t care if it’s three in the afternoon. If he wants to make Harry happy with Mexican food, he will. Harry’s shoulders shake from giggling too much and he somehow manages to squint his eyes and scrunch his nose at the same time and Louis really needs to touch him to make sure he actually exists.

Harry pretends to get busy for ten minutes, cleaning the counter and refilling the empty bowls and washing the leaking machines while Louis doesn’t even try hiding the way he stares at Harry doing all those things. He watches the way he walks, clearly bothered by the tightness of his jeans, but not enough to destroy his style, or the way he pumps that freaking handle and Louis finds himself drooling over that leaking thing. He watches the way he ties his hair up in a bun before sweeping the place and the wild curl hanging on his neck. He watches his focused face and his exposed veins and his tiny ears and maybe he shouldn’t notice those things but that boy is not normal or real in any way and Louis needs to debunk the whole thing so he’s just investigating for science, he’s just helping society here.

After the ten minutes pretending to work while no one comes in, Harry finally takes his apron off and unties his hair before somehow styling it with his hands too quickly for Louis to comprehend and suddenly there’s no cute frozen yogurt guy, there’s Harry. There’s this man wearing a weird loose Hawaiian shirt only buttoned halfway, showing off what looks like a huge ass butterfly and two birds along his collarbones and Louis really wouldn’t mind seeing the complete work.

“Ready ?” Louis asks standing up and Harry nods, pursing his lips in a straight line that somehow deepens his dimples because he’s most definitely not real anyway and he wraps his arms behind himself politely as if he’s about to help Louis climb on a wooden door in the middle of the ocean after their ship sinks in two hours.

Louis opens the door and gestures for Harry to go first. The latter does that right after eyeing Louis’ feet and shaking his head giggling and slapping a hand on his face in disbelief because, yes, Louis is only wearing socks right now and it’s not supposed to be an addressed issue.

They get to the Mexican place within twenty minutes and it’s only then that Louis realizes something weird.

“I didn’t know you had a break in the middle of the afternoon. You’re always working when I come at that time.”

“ I may have been working more at that time to see you…” Harry admits shyly and chuckles, not meeting Louis’ eyes, and the pink of his cheeks are outshining the pink of his lips right now. Louis doesn’t say anything, he just licks his lips as he smiles big and rubs his hands together as a nervous reflex.

They spend over two hours in the restaurant and Harry doesn’t ask where Louis’ friends are so Louis doesn’t ask if Harry should go back to work yet. They chat about anything and everything whilst stuffing their face with everything the owner suggests. They end up sharing a lemon sorbet because Harry assured it was the best way to digest all the spicy food they just ate and who is Louis to argue when he gets to engage in a spoon fight and lean over the table closer to Harry ?

“That’s a lot of sisters. And little Ernie. I’ve only got one sister. Gemma. “ Harry says, too focused on the sorbet to notice Louis admiring him talking. He takes forever to form a sentence but Louis can’t bring himself to interrupt him. He wants him to talk forever, to tell him about his sister, about his childhood, about how he ended up moving here, hell, he could even listen to him talking about how to properly cut an apple for hours and still be entertained. “She’s actually visiting in a couple of weeks with her friend Matt. She told me he has a crush on me. He’s funny.”

And just like that, Louis stops daydreaming about fruits and gets back into the conversation. Who is this Matt again ? Why does Harry find him funny ? Is he funnier than Louis ? He doesn’t want anyone else but him to make him laugh the way he does. He doesn’t care if it’s not fair, that laugh shouldn’t be wasted on anyone unworthy of it. He aggressively digs into the sorbet and knocks his spoon into Harry’s, making the latter fight back for the bit of sorbet he had already formed. They’re both in their twenties and shouldn’t be fighting over a scoop of sorbet in an empty restaurant in the middle of the day but nothing about Harry has made sense so far so Louis has kind of given up following any common rules at this point.

“Why California ?” Louis asks after a while when they’re discussing life after high school.

“ My Dad moved there when he married a woman who lives in Malibu so they invited my sister and I every summer and I sort of fell in love with the place. “ Harry says as he plays with the spoon in the empty bowl and Louis senses the unsaid but knows better than to push him to tell him more about it. “ I went to uni and graduated the first three years but needed a gap year to figure things out. So here I am.”

“And you decided to get a job at a frozen yogurt place.” Louis states the obvious.

“My dad had a friend who was selling the place. I love Venice and I love frozen yogurt, so I just kinda bought the place and settled there.” Louis’ not sure if it’s not a big deal to buy a place and set up his own frozen yogurt company but it sure seems like it coming from Harry. The boy seems over the topic though so he makes a mental note on finding out more later on. His dad is probably loaded, his wife living in Malibu probably doesn’t mean a small house on the coast with hammocks and ukuleles but rather a humongous beach house with walls made of glass and three pools or something.

“So you’re doing alright.” Louis says instead of asking a million questions and he’s taken aback by Harry stretching, hitting his hand in the chair next to him with a choked ‘ouch’ and a few giggles, probably too used to his clumsiness.

“I’m alright yeah. What about you ? What do you do when California is over ?”

That’s the one question Louis was not ready to answer. He could answer how growing up in Donny was, how much he was enjoying the weather right now, but the future is a blur still and he’s just not willing to hop on that train yet. He clears his throat and frowns, fixing his fringe nervously before looking over at the waiter a few feet away. The latter asks if they’re ready for the bill and Louis nods politely, pretending Harry didn’t just ask the one question he’s been trying to avoid so far. The waiter arrives with the bill and, before Louis can grab his wallet in his pocket, Harry smiles and shakes the guy’s hand and the guy leaves with the bill. Harry stands up as if he didn’t just literally pay with a smile and Louis is just too confused to move.

“It’s alright. It’s taken care of. I know the family.”

“Are you a Mafioso or something ? I mean I don’t have anything against a little bit of Italian blood but please tell me if I’ll be used as an hostage, yeah ? “ Harry just bursts out laughing with his hand on his stomach and stretches his arm out for Louis and rests a hand on his back to whisper in his ear.

“ I’m not letting anyone keep you away from me, don’t worry.” He says and fucking winks before strutting towards the door right in time to make sure Louis steps out before him.

Louis gives up asking about him going back to work when Harry just leads them towards the beach. They sit on the sand and Harry might be wearing a 200$ pair of jeans he really doesn’t care if he gets sand somewhere. He ties his hair in a bun because why not kill Louis just a little bit more and, as if he hasn’t already driven him crazy yet, he takes off his shirt and folds it behind him before lying on it, placing his hair perfectly on the shirt so it doesn’t get any sand. Louis watches the whole process and he can’t bring himself to remember how long it's acceptable to stare at someone’s chest.

Louis has seen a few torsos in his life. None of them compares to Harry’s. He’s muscular yet adorably soft, has two leaves tattooed on his hips just to make Louis fantasize about biting on them, and he hadn’t noticed that many tattoos on his left arm before. The guy has an actual nude mermaid taking half his arm and a massive ship, and yes, Louis tries desperately to ignore how much this ship reminds him of the compass he has himself tattooed on his arm in the same style. He admires the way Harry smiles tenderly as a light breeze forces a silence. He looks at how golden his skin looks under the sun, tries not to focus too much on the fact that he has four nipples, one being abnormally hard, and the way his chest rises and falls as he inhales and exhales while Louis stays breathless.

“Aren’t you going to lay down ? “ Harry opens one eye to check on Louis, probably making sure he’s not dead because that’s what Louis has been trying to figure out for the past two weeks. He lays down as an answer, not stripping off his shirt next to that god masterpiece, and crosses his arms beneath his head. He looks up at the sky and can feel Harry’s warm skin touch his, elbows connected because they have no sense of personal space whatsoever.

“Why are you friends with them ?” Harry suddenly asks as if he’s just taken a band aid off.

“We’ve known each other since middle school.” Louis says as if it justifies hanging out with closed-minded people. He knows his friends. He knows they can be offensive and clumsy and borderline homophobic and sexist, but they’re his friends and he’s not too sure if he’d have a lot of them if he started getting this kind of people out of his life.

“I’ve known my best friend since kindergarten. If he treated me like your friends do just once I’d get him out of my life in an instant.” Harry says and Louis really doesn’t appreciate him judging him for his friends. But he knows he’s right. He knows he shouldn’t accept them for teasing him over his sexuality or for being assholes to girls or for getting high all day and partying their life away. He’s just spent so many years convincing himself that he was the same, accepting who he really is would take a bit more time. He can tell Harry is just trying to be helpful but he doesn’t want to waste this time arguing over who he should be friends with.

“Sorry.” Harry says as if he’s just heard Louis’ thoughts.

“S’okay.” Louis reassures him, turning his head to face him. Harry does the same and for a few seconds, the world stops. He’s lost in those green eyes and he’s almost sure Harry is sinking in his and he’s not that willing to help him go back up on the surface because no one has ever looked at him like that, and he feels more naked than he’s ever been. He feels his heart drop when Harry straightens up on his elbow, leaning on his shirt to secure it down before brushing the tip of his fingers on Louis’ cheek, never breaking the gaze. Louis doesn’t know if the sudden goosebumps are caused by the cool breeze or the contact with Harry’s – oh so warm – fingers, making his eyelids screw shut and his lips slightly part. Harry walks his fingers along Louis’ jawline, down his chin, softly brushing a stubble, approaches his thumb incredibly close to Louis’ bottom lip, threatens to lean in at any moment and make Louis’ lips as warm as his cheeks are right now. He continues his way in Louis’ hair and settles there for a while, massaging his scalp and making Louis fight to not fall asleep…or moan.

When Louis opens his eyes, Harry is still staring at him as if he’s a golden treasure, and he just looks at him. He doesn’t stare at any spot in particular, he just sort of rests his eyes on Harry’s face, hiding the sun from him, creating a shadow Louis is most certainly not afraid of being consumed by.

Louis decides on closing his eyes again and just enjoy Harry’s touch. He enjoys Harry caressing his collarbones and tickling his ears and playing with his lips. When his hand stops on his cheek however, Louis is almost crying for more. He needs him to keep going, to keep dragging his skin all over Louis’ and bring him that comfort he had never felt before. He’s about to guide his hand back on his lips when he feels an overwhelming heat above his face. He doesn’t dare opening his eyes, he forgets how to breathe and his hands pulls at his own hair trying to figure out what’s happening, but then he feels soft, silky lips on his, not kissing, not pushing, just there. They’re covering his, pecking so lightly he even wonders if that counts as a peck. He doesn’t react at first. When harry tries again with more confidence, kissing him tenderly as he cups his cheek, Louis makes the effort to move and properly kiss him. He still has the taste of that lemon sorbet and ok, yes that helps the digestion, because he feels his stomach filled with something other than food right now.

Harry keeps kissing him, brushing his lips against his skin, exploring his face with them, breath soft against Louis’ eyes. When he goes back to his mouth, Louis brings his hand up to rest on Harry’s, squeezing it gently as he deepens the kiss, and the noise Harry makes as soon as he opens his mouth shouldn’t have been allowed because it’s killing him. He’s dying right now. He’s dying and being reborn somehow. Harry is exploring his mouth and brushing his thumb against his cheek in circles and resting his knee between Louis’ thigh and if it goes two inches up they’ll end up with a fine.

When they finally pull away, neither of them open their eyes and Harry just leans back down on his back, leaving a very breathless Louis shattered on the sand. They stay like this for a while, a long while actually. They free one arm each along their side and tangle their fingers together, never stopping the pattern of circling their palms and squeezing gently, just because they can.

“I think your phone is ringing.” Harry announces and Louis is smiling before he actually realizes what Harry just said, and quickly grabs his phone in his pocket. He considers dodging the call for a second, but it’s Luke and if he doesn’t answer he’ll probably send the national guard to find him.

“Hello ?” Louis sits up, crossing his legs in front of him. He could have been a hundred per cent focused, but Harry thought it would be a good idea to walk his fingertips on the small of Louis’ back under his hoodie so Louis shouldn’t be held responsible for anything he says. “Yeah…Um…I’m…Um…I’m on the beach…with Harry…Yeah…Ok…Ok cool see you later…Ok bro.”

Louis would have pretended to extend the phone call just to enjoy Harry’s fingers under his hoodie just one more second, but Luke sounded mad for the first time since they landed in LA.

“Is something wrong ?” Harry asks, putting his arm back under his head.

“Not really, no. They just want me to spend more time with them. I sort of fled and never really explained…”

“You want to go with them, I get it. What are you guys doing tonight ?” Harry says, sounding comprehensive and Louis wishes he could be less comprehensive and tie him up in his shop so he never gets away from him again.

“They planned on going in a club, concert room thingy on Sunset Boulevard.”

“Sounds cool.” Harry says trying to hide a clear disappointment of not having Louis all to himself.

“Wanna come ?” There was a time where Louis wouldn’t even have considered taking a guy out in the same place where his friends would be. But Harry’s not just a guy. He doesn’t know what that means and doesn’t know why he’s already so incapable of being away from him, but if his friends love him, they’ll leave him alone.

“Are you sure ?”

“Yes.” Louis smiles and leans in to peck Harry’s lips, his fringe is probably slapping Harry’s face with the strength of the wind but he doesn’t seem to mind.

 

**********

 

“Pink lemonade !” Louis shouts from the stool.

Lousi had always refused to be blindfolded. When Harry asked him though, it sounded like the most exciting thing ever. He’s been guessing flavours for half an hour because Harry and him just ran out of games to play in a froyo shop.

A week has passed and Louis keeps ignoring the growing burn in his chest. Harry hasn’t been away from him for a week. Since that day at the beach, they can’t stay two feet away from each other. They ended up spending the gig that night in a corner, staring at each other and holding onto each other’s waist as they slow danced to every song. Calvin and Oli looked like they were going to murder someone whilst Luke was giving thumbs up and winking on the other side of the room.

  
They’ve spent their days in the shop, chatting about random things, learning little things about each other and ending the day at the beach, bodies locked and lips brushing from time to time. They spend the nights in Louis’ room whispering secrets when the others are getting high and they try hard not to burst in flames when a new part of their skin touch under the covers. Their lips are those of one person by now and Louis doesn’t remember a time where his hand wasn’t held.

“Wrong ! Grapefruit !” Harry giggles before giving Louis a quick kiss and throwing away the sample cup. The closing hour is finally here and they’d normally head to Louis’ hotel and join the rest of the group, but by the look on Harry’s face, Louis’ not too sure he feels like it right now.

“You’re alright ?”

“Yeah. It’s just…Do you mind if we go somewhere else tonight ?” Harry rubs the back of his neck and Louis can’t help blushing at the sound of that muffled voice.

“Sure. I’m following.” Louis hops off the stool and helps Harry close the shop before walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, reaching the parking lot. Louis tries his best not to widen his eyes at the sight of Harry’s Range Rover and climbs in, ignoring the little giggle that escapes Harry when he struggles.

The night is dark but the stars and street lights are bright enough and the crisp air is filling the car peacefully to the sound of The XX in the CD player.

“Where are we going ?” Louis asks after a few minutes driving up a hill.

“Will it sound too straight forward to say my place ?” Harry chuckles and Louis turns to face him only to be struck by the way Harry drives and, yes, add that to the list of the reasons of Louis’ death. He’s leaning on his left, hand playing with his bottom lip, his rings shining against the steering wheel. His other hand his guiding that wheel like a delicate baby and his legs are too spread out for it to be an accident. Louis’ just glad it’s an automatic because seeing that hand on a gear shift would have forced him to eject himself out of that moving car.

“No, I’d like to see it.” Louis tries to sound casual, laid back, chill…He’s actually squeaking inside repeating ‘oh my god’ three times per second and trying to be subtle when looking for any possible drop of sweat on his burning face.

“Just a warning, it’s a bit…big.” And, is anything about Harry not big anyway ?

They park up a private road and Louis sort of feels like a celebrity and wonders if Harry is a secret film maker or the most successful Youtuber ever or some shit. Large gates open and Louis can’t make out much with how dark it is. They drive a bit more before coming to a stop and Louis takes a deep breath when Harry takes off his seatbelt. Louis mimics him before jumping out of the car, almost twisting his ankle jumping so high.

They walk on tiny pebbles and reach the front door and Louis is fighting the urge to touch it just to feel the shiny strong wood. He waits for Harry to find his key and unlock the house before stepping in and nearly dropping in his arms.

The house is exactly how Louis would imagine his own house would look like if he was a rich ass CEO living in California. It’s a two-story house, wide open on what Louis supposes is a full 360° view on the hills and the ocean. He walks down the three flat steps before entering the biggest living room he’s ever seen. The furniture is neutral yet classy and not too in-your-face and each piece of decoration has clearly been chosen with care. The fireplace gives life to the room and Louis just doesn’t know where to look. Harry lets him eye everything without commenting but Louis knows by now it’s a stress reflex and the boy might be wondering what’s the quickest road back to Venice, so Louis turns around for a moment and takes Harry’s hand to make him visit his own house with him.

Harry is relieved to know Louis doesn’t find it too pretentious and is glad to give him a tour. He shows him the big ass marble kitchen in taupe and the talking fridge and the mini theatre and the music room – because why the hell not – and the other living room – because who needs just one place to watch TV when you can have two – and the bedrooms, leaving out his own because maybe it’s too personal for now, and they end up in the lit garden and Louis really shouldn’t be surprised to see a pool filled with sea water and a guest house. They make their way back inside and Louis keeps saying ‘wow’ and ‘fuck’ every two seconds, making Harry either blush or giggle without noticing.

They spend the night on the white couch and Louis really just wants to kiss Harry when he lays down and rests his head on his lap. So he does. The same album they’ve been listening to in the car is echoing in the house through the fancy speakers and Louis can’t help staring at Harry and the way he feels the music, the way he lets it spread through his whole body, eyes closed, hands folded on his chest, enjoying Louis’ hand in his curls. The latter leans back and closes his eyes as well, joining Harry on the experience.

 _All I have, I will give to you_  
_And at times when no one wants to_  
_I will give you me_  
_And we'll be_  
_Us_

Louis lets the lyrics sink in whilst trying not to drown in them and it turns out to be the hardest task because all those things he’s hearing through the speakers are the things his heart has been saying for weeks, and he wonders just how much Harry shares about that. He was only supposed to party with his friend in a crazy city, yet here he is, stroking the hair of the most incredible person he’s ever met. It’s easy and comfortable and natural and it’s so perfect he can feel it in his bones. He’s not sure if it’s Lana Del Rey’s voice or his own that’s bringing him to internal tears. He’s not sad though. He’s just so happy for the first time. Because Harry lets him be himself. He lets him be shy and sensitive while constantly saying how manly and rugged he is. He lets him embarrass himself and finds it endearing, he doesn’t mind him fixing his hair too much, doesn’t mention the amount of times Louis tugs at his tee to hide his torso because he sometimes get a bit too insecure. He lets him talk about his family and his mom way too much and sob about not seeing them as often as he wishes. He lets him talk about football even though he doesn’t really care about the sport. He lets him be expressive and not hold back any reflexes and he just makes him feel like being him is okay.

Buried in this couch with this adorable giant on his lap, Louis thinks maybe being him is not that bad. If a person as amazing as Harry can like every part of him that he hates, maybe it’s not that bad. Even if Harry is the only person in the whole world to like his flaws, then it’s really not that bad. Maybe if he didn’t have those supposed flaws Harry wouldn’t like him as much. Maybe it’s okay to be a little bit feminine and too indecisive. Maybe it’s not the biggest problem to not know where he wants to be a year from now. And if it means spending moments like this one, maybe being into guys is really not a problem.

Louis doesn’t realize Harry is moving until he feels a heavy weight on him. Harry is straddling his lap, making him straighten up in silence, the soft indie music still freeing every thought Louis ever had. They stare at each other for so long they could create a secret language. They don’t need words to express what’s happening, express what they’re feeling. Louis doesn’t need to ask Harry how he feels to know he shares the same thing. He has the same look Louis is giving him and it’s so overwhelming but so warm it takes his breath away.

Harry tangles his fingers in Louis’ and brings their joined hands between them, squeezing gently before leaning in and pecking Louis’ lips whilst caressing his hands, burning Louis’ skin and tightening his heart. Harry pulls Louis’ hand and his own to their touching lips and slightly opens Louis’ mouth with his thumb, sliding his tongue as carefully as he would touch porcelain. He breathes into Louis’ mouth, still playing with their hands as he rocks back and forth on Louis lap. Their kiss deepens and Louis’ blood burns too much to control his thoughts, so he lets them go, he just stops thinking and let his body guide him into Harry’s.

Once Louis is panting under him, Harry brings their hands to his pink silky shirt and starts unbuttoning the half he had done. He lets go of Louis’ hand after the second button and watches his small hands get rid of his shirt, flowing on the floor. Louis runs his hands on his torso, not believing how he’s finally able to touch every single inch of this boy. He leans in to kiss Harry’s collarbones and Harry’s butterfly, brushes his nipples carefully before reaching his face again because he already misses his lips too much, and his entire body his aching. He keeps his hands on Harry’s waist and wonders how the hell Harry manages to grind on him like that.

The next song starts in broken beats and Harry decides it’s the right time to slide Louis’ hoodie off of him along with his black tee. Just like Louis had, he kisses every part of Louis’ torso, coming back to his lips eventually, and Louis thinks maybe Harry loves his lips just as much as he loves his.

Suddenly, Harry is not grinding on Louis anymore, he has a look Louis would frame if it wasn’t the most PG rated look in the world. He stretches his arm and Louis gets up, taking his hand and letting Harry guide him upstairs to the one room he hasn’t seen yet. When they enter Harry’s room, Louis forgets his hard on for a moment to take in the sight. The walls are creamy white and covered with framed pictures of whom Louis guesses are his sister, mom and dad. There’s a pile of old yellow books on the nightstand and at least five candles in total. The room is incredibly clean for a twenty year old but this house probably comes with a maid so Louis doesn’t think about it much. He can’t think about much anyway, not with Harry stripping in front of him. He’s obviously extremely comfortable with his body and by the way he scans Louis, something tells him there’s no need to be insecure about his. He doesn’t try to get his brain to work again because Harry is already towering over him, unzipping his jeans whilst biting on his neck. He slides his pants and boxers down to his ankles, slightly struggling with Louis’ obvious erection. They stand like that for a few seconds, taking in the sight of each other’s bodies as if they’re swallowing each other’s soul.

When Louis walks Harry to the bed, the look in his eyes and the way he lays down, ready to let Louis in control, makes him smirk. He’s been thinking about Harry wrapped around him somehow for so long he has too blink a few times to make sure he’s not dreaming. He lays down entirely on him before Harry spreads his legs open to tuck Louis between them. They kiss a bit sloppily, devouring each other the best way they can before Harry rolls them over and Louis isn’t too sure about what’s happening and reconsiders his thought when he feels Harry’s hand around him, wet with the pre come that started leaking  on that couch. He’s about to settle for this when Harry kneels between his legs and decides to wrap his lips around Louis’ cock like it’s not the most life changing action of Louis’ life. The second Harry’s lips touches Louis he can’t hold himself together. He can feel his tongue licking the head and licking his vein and he’s certain the world has ended when Harry finally takes him in his mouth. The sound he makes must spread through Harry because he’s moaning as loud as Louis and stroking himself and Louis just has to rest his hand in Harry’s hair, not guiding him, just feeling how real he is.

“Yes, like that…F-“ Louis is whimpering, squinting his eyes so hard he can feel tears stream down his cheeks. There’s just something about Harry’s lips that makes his entire body lose his proper function.

“Mmmmh “ Harry moans as if he’s eating the best frozen yogurt of his life and Louis can’t help smiling and feeling a hundred needles down his stomach at the sound.

It could have already been the best blowjob Louis had ever received, but it’s Harry, and Harry doesn’t just settle for best. He settles for life changing, mind blowing, heart breaking and skin burning.

Louis gives up his decision not to thrust up Harry’s throat when the boy just takes him whole, no gag reflex whatsoever. Louis hits it so unexpectedly he wants to open his eyes and check what’s going on but he really can’t because if he moves just an inch he’ll explode. He tries out anyway only to see Harry jerking himself off whilst drooling and that’s all Louis needs to pull at Harry’s hair because he just can’t talk anymore.

Harry fucking _whines_ and frees himself from Louis’ grip to get his cock back in his mouth and swallows him the best he can, licking the remainder on Louis’ stomach, and Louis knows for sure now that he just died. He’s slowly coming back down when he hears Harry squeak after a long deep moan and collapse next to him.

They’re panting next to each other as if they’ve done more than what they just did and Louis really doesn’t want to think about that because if it’s half as good as this then it must be unhealthy. He looks over his shoulder to see Harry’s hair stuck to his forehead, his lips parted to try and breathe normally again, and, when he flutters his eyes open, he gives the cheeky grin Louis has learned to cherish.

Really, if that’s what it means to be himself, if that’s what it means to make himself happy, then he really doesn’t have such an issue with himself and life right now.

 

**********

 

The next weeks pass by too fast and Louis decides it’s better to spend more time with his friend after that night at Harry’s. Yes it was perfect and yes it was possibly – most definitely – the most amazing night of his life, but he’s leaving in a week and he can’t let himself get too attached to him. He already misses him every second he’s without him even though he knows he’s going so see him at least once a day, so the thought of missing him and knowing he won’t see him possibly ever again…that’s not something Louis thinks he can handle.

He starts by dodging his calls, making excuses as to why he can’t hang out at the shop today, crying himself to sleep at the thought of making Harry sad. He agrees to join his friends at the few sightseeing they have left and tries his best to hide how much it hurts to not be sharing all these things with Harry. Every time he walks past a music shop he can’t help thinking ‘Harry would like that’ or ‘Harry would wear that’ or ‘Harry would kiss me under that’…

He can’t help scrolling through his phone at night, looking at all the pictures they took of everything they did together, everything they ate, everything they bought, every place they kissed and every yogurt mixture they tried. Harry is everywhere even by not being there. He‘s in the left side of Louis’ bed even if he’s not, he’s in that expensive pair of sneakers he bought Louis, in that Harley Davidson shirt they bought together, in that sunglasses case that doesn’t contain Louis’ aviators anymore because Harry somehow stole them and Louis pretended he wanted them back but really begged for him to keep it forever.

His heart is aching and his chest is tearing apart and he brings his knees to his chest just to hold himself together, because he just did not expect to get this addicted to this tall clumsy guy in a pink apron. He’s sniffling, holding the new teddy bear Harry got Louis when hearing about the adventures of his old one, when Luke knocks on the door and enters, not waiting for an answer.

“Hey mate, you okay ?” Luke asks, worried, and Louis’ not sure if he can pretend anymore, so he just bursts into tears and shakes his head no in the teddy bear. Luke runs to the bed and lays down right behind him, wrapping his arms around his friend without saying anything. Louis is glad Luke knows what to do because right now all he really needs is to be held together tight enough to not fall into pieces.

Another knock on the door makes Louis panic but he really couldn’t care less about Calvin and Oli mocking him right now. He’s in pain and he just wishes he could go back and relive those last few weeks over and over again forever.

To his surprise, he doesn’t hear any jokes or any laugh. Instead, his bed is suddenly crowded with Calvin in front of him, locking his arms with Luke’s, Oli right above his head where he had left a large gap on the pillows and he soon is covered by Charlie who’s just lying right on top of him. They don’t say anything, they just rock him slightly as if to lull a baby to sleep and Louis is just really fucking thankful to have friends like them after all.

 

**********

 

The day of the departure feels like the worst day of his life. He has only seen Harry once, when he finally decided to say goodbye. It was only yesterday and Louis keeps replaying the images in his head as if they’re not going to hurt as much if he keeps thinking about it. He had entered the shop with all the strength and the shame in the world. Seeing Harry not even smiling or singing or twirling had broken his heart even more and he had blamed himself for taking Harry’s spark far away. They hadn’t even kissed because they both knew they wouldn’t be able to stop. It barely even counted as goodbyes to be fair.

They’re saying goodbye to Charlie, having already said goodbye to the other girls the day before since they couldn’t come to the airport. Charlie has been crying for hours and Louis would swear it wasn’t as much for them leaving as for Louis leaving Harry. But England is where he belongs and even if he ever comes back to LA one day, who’s to say Harry would still be there waiting for him ?

They hadn’t even said it. They hadn’t even found the courage to admit what they felt for each other. Louis knew exactly what he felt for that cute idiot who bought too tight jeans and pouted for pretty flowers. He knew the moment he let Harry look at him.

They all make their way to the gates and Louis looks over his shoulder one last time before saying goodbye to this chapter of his life, the best one so far yet also the worst one in this moment.

 

**********

“Harry, I know you’re hurt but you have to talk to me. Please. “ Niall his squeezing his grey hat so hard he has to set it aside not to wreck it.

Harry has been lying on the couch all day, unwilling to go to work, unwilling to see the sun because the only sun he needs he’s going away from him. He keeps telling himself that he knew it was going to happen, that they knew they would go their own way and probably never see each other again. But Harry hadn’t thought it through. He hadn’t expected to feel those sort of things for the cute little guy in Addidas hoodies and bare foot. He hadn’t expected to get so attached to a loud adorable dork who would become his only reason to smile. He hasn’t been able to walk into a shop without the overwhelming urge to buy something for Louis. He hasn’t been able to go to a restaurant and not think ‘I need to make Louis try that’. He just hasn’t been able to think for himself anymore because his mind has been split in two the day that boy from Doncaster missed his mouth and got frozen yogurt on his nose.

Niall had spent every night this week at his house and he was thankful because it meant writing songs and giving them to Niall to see if he’d sing them. He had been Niall’s personal songwriter for a year and never disappointed him. But right now, all he has is a hole in his heart, a missing piece that he just needs back and that’s not the most cheerful thing to sing about.

“I miss him so much.” Harry sniffles in Niall’s chest and he feels so bad for getting his friend’s white shirt so wet but he also can’t stop shedding tears.

“I know Harry. I know. It’ll be alright. I’m here for you.” Niall whispers and Harry knows how much it means because Niall is usually the king of dodging every sensitive issue and drinking or playing golf instead, yet here he is, hugging Harry tight enough and repeating comforting words, and Harry is just really glad to have him right now. “ I ordered pizza, you need to eat something.”

As if on queue, the bell rings and Niall lays Harry down on the couch before rushing to the door to grab the pizza. Harry digs his hand in the crease of the couch, reminding himself of that night everything changed, that night they both knew it wasn’t just for two months, that night he let his feelings wreck him from head to toe. He could have lived his whole life not knowing how that feels like. Not knowing how much it hurts to lose the biggest part of yourself that you didn’t even know existed. You spend so much time taking for granted what you are, you don’t realize what you become with that person that changes everything, until that person leaves and takes this part with them and lets you shattered on the remainder of what once was.

When Harry hears Niall come back, he’s still sobbing, waiting for him to come hug him tight already. He turns around to stretch his arm but cries harder instead. Here, in the middle of his living room, the reason of his tears is standing, as broken as he is because he took a part of him too. He doesn’t know if he’s having hallucinations, if he just sees what he wants to see. He gathers enough strength to stand up and walk towards Louis, soaking wet by the rain outside, wearing that Harley Davidson shirt and those ridiculously expensive sneakers, sweeping his dripping fringe out of his eyes.

“I couldn't leave. I fucking love you Harry.” Louis cries and breathes as if he just lifted the heaviest weight off his shoulder. It takes a few seconds for Harry to remember how to put one feet in front of the other before running into Louis’ arms and holding him tight enough to make sure he never leaves ever again.

“I fucking love you too.”

“I love you so fucking much. I’m so sorry and I don’t want you to hate me because-.” Louis cries in Harry’s shoulder but the latter doesn’t cry anymore. He’s smiling big enough for too. “Wait what ?”

“I love you too Louis. More than anything.”

“Really ? Even more than frozen yogurts ? ” Louis chuckles to hide the fact that his chest is exploding, wiping his tears as he looks up at Harry.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet my love, but not…as sweet as you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that short story !
> 
> Please tell me what you think or just share your thoughts on a frozen yogurt obsessed Harry and a barefoot Louis because it's what I live for...
> 
> Also: there is a sequel so make sure you check it out :)
> 
> x


End file.
